


A Night Of Lust

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Smutty Musketeers [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom d'Artagnan, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Just the Tip, M/M, Size Difference, Top Porthos du Vallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Athos and Aramis have been distant recently therefore Porthos and d’Artagnan become closer than they thought possible and it comes to a head one night.Timeline: between Season 1 & 2
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Porthos du Vallon
Series: The Smutty Musketeers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	A Night Of Lust

Drinking usually included all four of them, but lately. Only d’Artagnan and Porthos seemed to meet up to drink, that wasn’t a problem per se, it was just unusual. Of course, the two knew Athos and Aramis were hiding something and that was putting a strain on all of their relationships. d’Artagnan drank himself almost unconscious every night when it was just him and Porthos and Porthos would have followed the younger man if not for the fact he needed to make sure d’Artagnan didn’t die of alcohol poisoning. 

Time went on and their drinking nights remained just the two of them and it wasn’t surprising in hindsight when one night the two ended up at Porthos’ place instead of a tavern and drinking was the last thing on their minds. 

Porthos had his hands onto d’Artagnan’s waist and pulling him closer. d’Artagnan gasped and brought his hands up to rest on Porthos’ shoulders. 

“Just tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Porthos said in a low voice as he leaned his head against the crook of d’Artagnan’s neck. 

“Don’t stop.” d’Artagnan gasped out as Porthos’ beard rubbed against his skin. Porthos tugged the shirt out of d’Artagnan’s trousers before gripping d’Artagnan’s bottom, kneading the muscle getting a low moan from d’Artagnan. 

“What do you want d’Artagnan?” Porthos nipped at d’Artagnan’s ear. 

“Please Porthos, please would you, ngh, make me come?” d’Artagnan gasped out, fingers tightening on Porthos’ shoulders.

“It would be a pleasure.” Porthos rumbled at d’Artagnan’s request. 

“Strip.”

d’Artagnan wiggled out of Porthos’ grasp to comply, he wasn’t wearing much so it didn’t take long for him to be stark naked and erect in front of Porthos. Porthos swallowed as he slid himself back on the bed, so his back was resting against the wall. Porthos crooked his finger at d’Artagnan; the younger man blushed and moved forward so he was straddling Porthos’ large thighs. 

“You’re perfect,” Porthos said in reverence as he took in the sight of d’Artagnan whose face went red under the praise. 

“I want you d’Artagnan, you can feel that.” Porthos rolled his hips upwards so his hard-on was pressing against d’Artagnan’s ass making the younger groan at the friction. 

“You can feel first hand how big I am. I’m going to have to train you to take all of me, but that will be for later.” Porthos said sounding casual but his words were turning d’Artagnan on more and more. 

“Yes, okay.” d’Artagnan whimpered as Porthos pressed his hips upwards again at the obedience that was coming from the usually stubborn and headstrong young man. However, here in Porthos’ hands, he was turning submissive and obviously loving it. 

“However, right now, I think you can handle these,” Porthos said placing two fingers on d’Artagnan’s lower lip. d’Artagnan’s eyes went dark and dropped open his mouth to allow Porthos to slide his fingers into his mouth. d’Artagnan wrapped his tongue around the large digits moaning softly as he licked and sucked. 

Porthos watched d’Artagnan’s mouth work around his fingers, feeling his cock getting harder in his trousers. Porthos slowly removed his fingers from d’Artagnan’s mouth, they were slick with salvia and Porthos leaned up and captured d’Artagnan in a kiss. This kiss was sweet and full of passion, like d’Artagnan should have expected anything else from Porthos. d’Artagnan wrapped his fingers in Porthos’ hair tugging at it lightly as they kissed.

While they were kissing Porthos slid his wet fingers down to d’Artagnan’s ass, with his free hand he pulled one cheek to the side and with his wet index finger he rubbed the rim of d’Artagnan’s hole. d’Artagnan groaned into the kiss, the sound was swallowed by Porthos’ mouth and d’Artagnan arched his back when Porthos slid the first finger inside of him. 

“P-Porthos!” d’Artagnan moaned as he clutched at the large man’s shoulders, body trembling as he did his best to relax as Porthos slid his finger in and out of him. 

“Does it feel good d’Artagnan?” Porthos rumbled low in d’Artagnan’s ear, hooking his finger in a way that had d’Artagnan keening. 

“Ah, ah, yes!” d’Artagnan shuddered before another moan came from his mouth when Porthos slipped his middle finger into him, spreading them wide. It slightly burned but it was a pleasurable pain and had d’Artagnan’s cock leaking pre-cum. 

d’Artagnan buried his face in Porthos’ curly hair, body shaking as he did his best to ride the large man’s thick fingers. d’Artagnan’s cock bounced as d’Artagnan rocked back and forth on Porthos’ fingers. 

d’Artagnan let out a startled cry when suddenly not only were Porthos’ fingers gone but d’Artagnan was flat on his back on Porthos’ bed and the older Musketeer was hovering above him. Porthos grinned widely before leaning down, kissing the Gascon again as he worked open his trousers. 

d’Artagnan hooked one of his legs around Porthos’ hips, grinding upwards as the two men moaned into each other’s mouth’s when their cocks brushed against each other. 

“Fuck,” Porthos muttered when the kiss broke and he pinned d’Artagnan’s squirming body to the bed. d’Artagnan panted as he looked up at Porthos with almost pitch black eyes as his cock dripped steadily showcasing his arousal. 

“Just the tip tonight,” Porthos’ voice was husky and trembling as he groped around for a bottle of oil. 

“Will you come in me Porthos?” d’Artagnan blinked slowly, cheeks pink at the words that had just spilled from his mouth. 

“Fuck, yeah, yeah I’ll come in you.” Porthos swallowed hard as he found the oil and coated his whole length before he draped d’Artagnan’s long legs up over his shoulders. 

d’Artagnan tossed his arms above his head, fingers scrambling at the wall and pillows behind him. d’Artagnan watched with bated breath as Porthos large cockhead nudged against his damp hole. 

“Oh!” d’Artagnan let out a startled moan, body arching as the tip of Porthos’ cock popped into him once it got through the bit of resistance from the muscles. d’Artagnan’s mouth dropped open as he stared up at the ceiling, body alight with pleasure and all that was just from the tip of Porthos’ cock inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Porthos grunted as he began to slowly stroke his length, staring transfixed at the way the tip of his cock looked inside of d’Artagnan’s flexing hole. It was the most sinful thing Porthos had seen in a long time and he had to fight with the urge to just shove in the rest of the way, he hadn’t been lying about working d’Artagnan up to taking him. 

For now, Porthos was content as he groaned while working his cock over with his wet hand. d’Artagnan was moaning openly, body twitching and jerking every so often and he let out a long keen when Porthos used his other hand to jerk d’Artagnan off as well. 

“Porthos!” d’Artagnan all but wailed out not even a few moments later as he came, cum painting Porthos’ hand. Porthos grunted at the sight of d’Artagnan coming and the way it made his rim tighten around the head of Porthos’ cock like a vice grip. 

Porthos groaned as he leaned down and took possession of d’Artagnan’s mouth in a dirty kiss as his cock throbbed before Porthos did what d’Artagnan had asked of him. Porthos spilled deep inside of the younger man who could only gasp into the kiss in reply. 

Eventually, the two broke apart, covered in cum and sweat. Porthos was more coherent of the two and made sure to wipe them down the best he could with a nearby rag before he collapsed back onto his bed with a grunt. d’Artagnan rolled onto his chest, flopping over the large man with a content sigh when Porthos tangled his fingers in d’Artagnan’s hair. 

“Get some rest whelp, you’re going to need your strength.” Porthos teased and d’Artagnan huffed a laugh into his chest, but Porthos knew the younger man was smiling and Porthos found himself smiling as well. 

Athos and Aramis may be tangled up in something they refused to share, but Porthos and d’Artagnan had each other to lean on and soon enough the four of them would be together again with no secrets between them.


End file.
